Roy (Fire Emblem) VS Elsword
RoivsEl.png|Roymaster11 V1 MasterLordvsKnightEmperor.jpg|Roymaster11 V2 Description Fire Emblem vs Elsword! These two Red-Headed young warriors are out for a rough journey! But which of these two are stronger? Find out in this legendary battle between the Young Lion and the Knight Emperor! Interlude (Cue - Unknown Actors - Under Night IN-BIRTH) Heartrose: A legend must start somewhere.. Mark: And there is an end to a legend.. Heartrose: And these two have what it takes to be a legend, Fire Emblem vs Elsword, The Young Lion vs The Guardian of the El.. Roy vs Elsword.. We will go through their stats, weapons, skills and armory to find out who will win on a one on one match. Mark: Just who'll take the win? Find out on this Season Premiere. Roy (Cue - Beyond The Distant Skies) Mark: Years ago, a man named Eliwood has been deemed as the strongest knight in Lycia.. the friend of Hector and Lyn and the father of Roy, The Young Lion. Heartrose: Yep, and that was when Eliwood and Lilina was cornered, Eliwood called his son with his army and sooner or later he saved his dad and future wife. Roy has been told about Zephiel and Bern itself. With this, he sets out on a journey to look for the Fire Emblem, and this sacred blade we call the Binding Blade. "Boku wa Makenai!" Roy as he does a Special Attack in Fire Emblem Heroes Mark: Roy has fought his way and finally acquired the Fire Emblem and The Binding Blade. But before all of that, he was a young boy with a childhood friend named Lilina. He was next in line to being the Marquess which... Heartrose: Yeah, Bern fucked his life over and now he has to save the day. * Name: Roy "Pherae" * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * The heir of the Marquess Pherae. * A prodigy at strategies. * OUR BOY (Cue - Attack! Super Smash Bros. 4) Mark: Roy is a prodigy in strategies, he is capable of defeating Bern's competent strategists. He is no slouch in combat either, he can fight against bandits and pirates even when outnumbered. When you are a genius like Roy you will always have a way around it. Heartrose: He is able to fight foes who are extremely skilled and formidable despite being extremely inexperienced. He is a lord, who has great potential, he has his rapier which has a might of.. wait.. (The screen goes black and white) Mark: What is it..? Heartrose: Why the hell does this thing have only FIVE MIGHT!? Mark: ... Uhm... well... I can't... I don't know man... Heartrose: *Sigh* Let's just continue... Mark: Very well. (The screen goes back to normal as the music continues) Heartrose: Despite this thing having.. 5 might it is rather light as Roy will have no trouble piercing those that get in his way. Mark: And while he can use varieties of swords one notable weapon is the Binding Blade. (Cue - Fire Emblem Heroes - Together We Ride) Mark: Roy's iconic weapon and the most strongest, this weapon gives him an increase in defense and resistance by +5. And not only that, but he can use it to restore 30 HP. This blade is one of the most powerful in the series, stronger than even the Legendary Weapons of Elibe, as Roy is going through his journey he is now a Master Lord, upon promotion he gains an increase in each stat as if Roy couldn't be more of a scary little boy! Unlike before, he always had an issue in attacking long ranged units, now with the Binding Blade he can now attack from afar being a threat to those who rely on distance. "I have faith in the goodness of human kind, no matter what.." Heartrose: Roy is strong as he is able to even defeat armored units with a slim sword, this would take about over 1 ton, to add on Roy at the early parts of his journey managed to take on opponents that can destroy buildings in towns and even capable of taking down a number of them! Mark: He also defeated dragons, wyvern riders and Murdock those of which are formidable foes against Roy, and he also scales to his best friend Al who managed to slice a giant dragon's leg, this would top Roy at about Large Building Level so far, but if we were to see how strong Roy really is we have to take in account the Binding Blade, the strongest out of the Elibe weapons which shook an entire continent. So with that in mind, Roy fought Zephiel with a regular sword, keep in mind Zephiel was using Eckesachs, a blade comparable to the Binding Blade. And Roy still managed to give Zephiel a good fight, this would put Roy at Multi-Continent Range without the Binding Blade. Heartrose: And if he can't defeat the enemy by any regular means, he will bring out the Durandal, a rather large blade that.. *The scene where Eliwood kills Ninian appears* Heartrose: ..It's a rather complicated thing to talk about.. now any who, the Durandal was originally wielded by Roland during the Scouring, and as so just like the other Legendary Elibe weapons it is effective against draconic beings, and it is comparable to the Binding Blade so basically a good sub weapon when you are disarmed. (Cue - Fire Emblem Heroes Map 2) Mark: Despite his innocent look, he is surprisingly durable as he is able take many stabs and slashes from other enemies, taking an arrow head on and even magic. He also took many devastating hits from Murdock those of which nearly killed his allies. Heartrose: And if you're thinking he's lacking durability you are sorely mistaken. Roy took many blows from Eckesachs and still hesitated to give up, and finally he has fought on par with Idenn the demon dragon. Roy is quite the pimp as well, he can fuck his teacher, a dragon, his childhood friend, man this kid has almost all of it! "If you're saying that sadness started this war... Then I must make him stop this war, all the more!" Heartrose: And he has speed on his side as well, dodging light, lightning, fire and wind magic this guy is quite the speedy guy, but a hero isn't always perfect while Roy is a good fighter he has little combat experience, and he is rather naive.. Mark: But Roy is still a tough young lad! "For those I must protect, I cannot lose!" (Transition) Elsword (Cue - Playing with Fire) Mark: Elsword is an ambitious swordsman, and with his very goal is to surpass his older sister who has ttrained him to be a strong knight. Elesis left Elsword for a mission, now Elsword is setting off on a journey at the age of 12 to find his sister Elesis and the El. Heartrose: This Elesis person sounds a lot like me for some reason.. Mark: No not really.. you killed your entire family! Elesis didn't do that! Heartrose: Oh, haha right.. anywho, Elsword has gained allies and along the way he honed his skills as a swordsman, with great will to become stronger. He then gained a new way to become even skillful with a blade with more speed thus becoming Sword Knight. "This is going to hurt... A lot!" Mark: And as he grows older the people of Velder gained respect for him, upon his advancement to Lord Knight where he became a even stronger swordsman. But two years later, Elsword now 18, he is no longer obsessed with catching up with his sister and now walks his own path. He overcame many trials to become stronger and he never gave up even in tough situations.. this is Knight Emperor. * Name: Elsword * Height: 5'4" (As Lord Knight), Unknown (As Knight Emperor) * Weight: Unknown * Skilled in swordsmanship * He's Elbow (Cue - Wrath of The Ice Demon) "We will never lose, we'll just get back up every time!" Heartrose: As Knight Emperor, Elsword is a master in swordsmanship and increased his already strong skills back when he was Lord Knight intro Force Skills, he is quite the smart one as well which again he is a MASTER in swordsmanship, he has also gained new ways to attack his opponents with great speed. Mark: He has his trusty Great Sword where he can slash people up, fire magic to add to the pain and Ethereal Blades to really put in the hurt onto his enemies! "I will move by my own will! No one else's!" Heartrose: Elsword has access to Mega Slash to attack his opponent with a powerful and devastating slash, Mortal Blow to beat the shit out of his opponents and Armageddon Blade to show who's really the boss. But of what's really intimidating about Elsword is Force Skills, these include Sandstorm which generates a strong tornado to wipe out his opponents, Windmill that gives Elsword super armor spinning in a strong whirlwind. Small storms will form around Elsword and attack enemies around him, and finally Sonic Blade, Elsword swing his sword creating a devastating shockwave for a short time. Mark: Elsword is a short ranged fighter with physical oriented stats, he is not one to fight against magical opponents. Heartrose: Yep that is right, his magical defense is rather lacking which can be a problem. But against physical attackers, that is where he shines. (Cue - ) Mark: However Elsword is also packed with passives, Vitality is where there is an increase in MP gain other than Special Active skills, Auto Guard which is.. self explanatory, Wind Slicer adds a chance to create bonus wind attacks during attacks, and Warrior Physique as damage taken is reduced and HP is increased. Awakened Will: Lord Knight, where defense increases whenever he gets hit 3 times, and finally Persistence, the lower the HP the higher the defense as well as attacking with commands with decrease enemy's defense within a chance. Heartrose: And Elsword is a strong swordsman indeed, capable of taking on the strongest of demons and monsters. He is capable of destroying a skyscraper sized robot at the age of 12, took on Raven and won. This kid is rather bad ass when he puts his mind into it! Mark: However, absorbing the El has made him stronger than ever, thus having the title by Solace.. "The Guardian of the El" Heartrose: Elsword can take on Chloe who is Rena's equal, and even fight against Solace who is one of the strongest Elsword characters and one of the El Masters. Granted, Elsword had help with this but still a accomplishment. Not to mention Elsword stabbed into the El creating a devastating explosion of what is comparable to a continent size-wise. Mark: But.. while this kid is rather strong he isn't the type to think strategically, he is rash and tends to run in without a strategy. He is a hack and slash type of person and doesn't tend to do strategies, this can lead to many things and one of those many things is death. Heartrose: Really, Aisha and Elesis is the ones keeping him alive nowadays. Mark: But with the struggles he has been through, he has conquered them all through pure determination alone! Heartrose: I'm going to kill you for that... Mark: Do it later please. "With everyone by my side, I will never lose!" Intermission Mark: The Combatants are set! Heartrose: We'll end this once and for all! ' 'Transition FIGHT! Pre-Fight On a Nasod Aircraft Carrier came a young boy named Elsword who just got inside of it, at the first floor. Elsword decided to look around a bit, the environment was filled with Nasods being built and created. "So, this is where the Nasods are being created now.. I'll put a stop to this once and for all!" Elsword took out his Great Sword, taking each step with caution. Suddenly Eve's face appeared on a digital monitor Elsword saw giving attention to Eve. "Elsword, I have reported that there is someone else on the ship, from what I saw from hacking the cameras it is a boy with red hair, dawning blue armor. I question if he is either our enemy or on our side, please approach cautiously." Elsword nodded smiling then giving her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Eve, I'll make it out of here alive! I promise." Eve sighed. "Very well." The monitor disappeared. Elsword proceeded to run through the facility. A young boy with red hair with blue armor sliced down a Nasod, "Sigh ''That seems to be the last of them, this world doesn't seem like the one Alfonse described it would look..." the boy named Roy advances into the Nasod facility. Everything around him, he could not recognize anything! He stood hidden behind a pillar, which coincidentally was the same pillar Elsword is hiding in, just on the opposite side. They both in unison stood out and pointed their blades at each other. '''BURN AT YOUR FULLEST!' BLAZE! (Cue - NateWantsToBattle - Hold on to You) Elsword and Roy quickly swung their blade at each other causing them to clash and stagger back a bit due to the recoil, Elsword swung his sword multiple times sending in many fire waves heading towards Roy, The Young Lion quickly moved out of it's range as he ran towards Elsword swinging his sword towards him. Elsword blocked the incoming attack striking with Great Sword which forced Roy to dodge the attack. Roy engulfed his sword in flames as he proceeded to pierce his sword into Elsword who responded with: ''"Mega Slash!" ''Elsword striked with his sword with massive amounts of strength which clashed with the Binding Blade knocking it out of Roy's hand. Elsword swung his blade at Roy who drew a rapier to use it to block the attack only for it to break and send Roy flying to a wall. Elsword ran towards Roy. Roy saw this and took out Durandal with Elsword striking once more. Roy blocked with Durandal which managed to survive the blow, Roy pushed Elsword away quickly running to his Binding Blade and picking it up. He proceeded to put Durandal away getting back into a combat stance, "Alright then, try this!" Elsword delivered a heavy slash towards Roy, as he blocked the incoming swing. The Binding Blade was suddenly covered in flames as Roy gripped his sword reverse blade style doing a rising slash with it bringing Elsword up while he is blocking. Roy forcefully swung his sword up sending Elsword up in the air as he hit the ceiling. Elsword landed back on his feet as they both locked eyes onto each other. They both rushed towards each other clashing blades once more, Elsword clenched his fist and grabed his sword with two hands pushing Roy back a little, Roy noticed this but before he even did he was being pushed into a wall and once Roy collided with it they broke through it. Roy fell on his back but got back up rather quickly, as suddenly they were outside on top of the ship. ''"Grand Cross!" ''suddenly aura is coming up from the ground blowing up some parts of the ship. Roy moves out of the way as he fires of a flame wave at Elsword. Elsword dodged, the Knight Emperor then yelled out ''"Armageddon Blade!" ''suddenly his sword is then surrounded in orange aura, with a burst of energy appearing came upon a giant blade. Roy stared in shock, with Elsword swinging down the gigantic blade down at Our Boy. Roy raised his Binding Blade blocking the Armageddon Blade, he stood his ground slowly skidding on the floor as the ground beneath him begins cracking as he skids. Roy clenched his sword tighter holding it with two hands with the blade igniting in flames, he then managed to push the blade away causing it to revert back to normal. "Gah! Heh, this kids no joke! Guess I'll try even harder!" Elsword said with a clear determination to win. "Show me what you have left then!" Roy yelled out getting back into a combat stance. Elsword ran towards Roy who was nervous thinking up a strategy, Elsword swung his blade towards Roy who blocked with his blade and quickly taking a couple steps back. Elsword kept on swinging scaring Roy a bit, and as so, Roy has finally made his move doing quick swift slashes to Elsword in many different directions, Elsword blocked the strikes however Roy changed it up and this time going for a thrust. Elsword barely moved out of the way nicking his shirt a bit. "Alright then, it's my turn ''now Unlimited Blade!" ''Elsword threw many slashes at Roy. was being hit left and right, as Elsword closed in the distance as he yelled with a fire pillar erupting beneath them, Roy saw this coming and immediately jumped back to avoid it. Elsword then had to recover for quite a bit. Roy took the chance to hide somewhere, Elsword then looks around only to see Roy nowhere, he grips his sword with two hands looking around cautiously. He begins walking around carefully afraid of a possible sneak attack from Roy, who knows he must've fled. But a knight like Elsword knows that you should not drop your guard at a time like this, Roy was behind a bat mobile waiting for the opportunity to strike. Elsword had his back facing Roy's direction as he took the chance to rush towards Elsword stroking him from behind which unfortunately did not work. Elsword put his blade behind him to block the attack, Roy jumped back. "The sneak attack did not work.. It seems that I am in a tight spot.." Roy was thinking to himself, Elsword then jumped up with his blade in a flaming aura yelling out, ''"Flame Geyser!" Roy looked above him to see Elsword. The knight proceeded to slam his blade down as he descends, Roy barely had any time to react and instead gripped his Binding Blade tighter bracing himself. 'Boom! 'A large explosion can be seen and heard fron afar with the aircraft damaged to the point that it cannot fly any longer and is slowly descending to it's doom. ---- (Cue - You Say Run) As the smoke cleared with Elsword sliding back, Roy was still standing much to Elsword's surprise. "Sorry, but you'll have to hit harder to take me out!" it was Aegis that saved Roy there, Elsword held his sword ready for another round. But as they were about to clash once more the ship was suddenly shaking and that was until they found out the ship was falling! The sirens went off, they both had no time left but one of them is getting out alive. Elsword then had blue aura flowing around him, half of his eyes were then blue rushing towards Roy sweeping his blade horizantally at Roy whom of which managed to block the hit. However he felt a clear strength difference from before as he was skidding back maintaining his balance. '"Triple Geyser!" 'Elsword slammed his blade down onto the ground with three flame pillars erupting from the ground with several debris flying. Roy saw this with his eyes widening and before he could even react the last pillar reached him erupting right below him, the smoke cleared with Roy still keeping his guard up. Elsword wasn't surprised, his stamina is far above than what he thought, Elsword rushed towards Roy thrusting his sword at him only for the attack to be avoided, Roy took his chance swinging his sword which was blocked by Elsword. Roy thought ahead and ignited flames on his blade as it starts roaring furiously forcing Elsword to jump back. The Binding Blade's fire grew stronger as Roy is fiercely glaring at Elsword. "I'll show you, what the Marquess of Pherae is made of!" Roy shouted out running towards Elsword striking his sword down at him. Elsword blocked the attack however an explosion occurred causing Elsword to fly back. The whole ship was on fire with Nasods going after the two, Elsword got up and saw this as they ran towards each other while slashing through the nasods. "I admire your will power and determination to win this fight, just from that I know you are fighting for something.." Elsword ran towards Roy as he said that who did the same. "I am fighting for one I care for the most!" They both yelled out with both of their blades summoning flames at intense heat. The two swords clashed creating another explosion sending Roy and Elsword away from each other. They both stood from each other with both of their blades cracked, Eve is trying to get in contact with Elsword but the connection was cut. Aisha grew to be more worried about Elsword shedding tears as the falling ship was visible. Elsword and Roy were both in bad shape, they were bleeding heavily but they did not let these injuries hinder them. Elsword rushed towards Roy punching Roy's stomach causing Roy to cough, Roy took a step back as he saw Elswords eyes completely blue. Elsword swung his blade at Roy as the Young Lion ducked, this is his only shot and chance as he swung his blade at Elsword's chest striking him with Sol healing Roy. Blood splattered everywhere from Elsword's chest as he put his hand over it dropping his sword. Roy sheathed his Binding Blade walking away, Elsword's eyes reverted back to normal as he did a weak smile before falling to the ground slowly bleeding out. Roy quickly ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off before the ship crashed, Roy then landed on his back slowly getting up as the ship finally crashed with Elsword on it. His dead body still had the smile on his face with Roy tearing up.. BURNT OUT! And as so, Eve has gotten Elsword's status and confirmed that he is dead. Aisha broke down in tears hearing this, getting on her knees. Elesis who is heavily impacted by this, is devastated and also in tears. Results (Cue - Shaman in The Dark) '''Heartrose: What an unfortunate end for Elsword. Now, for the explanation of why Roy won.' Mark: Glancing over this fight, this seems like an obvious stomp in Elsword's favor, but once you look into it.. it's a different story. Heartrose: Elsword is far more experienced than Roy could ever be starting his journey at 12, this would mean that he has 6 years compared to Roy's months of combat experience. Mark: However, this type of opponent isn't anything new to Roy at all. He has fought Murdock who has been protecting Zephiel ever since the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword which took several years before The Binding Blade and Roy has managed to come out on top. Heartrose: Roy is much more intelligent than Elsword, as he is a prodigy and has managed to prevail in every war against every kingdom at the age of 15, Elsword struggles at the same thing and he's 18. Mark: Now with that out of the way lets talk about speed, in which Elsword has dodged lightning, fire magic and meteors. Which is yes impressive, but pales in comparison to what Roy has done known as dodging a ray of light. The speed gap makes it impossible for Elsword to even touch Roy. Now for the big question: How in the living fuck did Roy damage Elsword at all? Large Planet and Multi Contienent is a big gap yes, but the durability is all put to waste when you find out your opponent has the ability to negate durability, yes you heard me right... negate durability.. This makes Elsword's chances of winning even smaller as he gets blitzed and his durability bypassed. Heartrose: Poor Aisha.. it seems like Roy just sealed Elsword's fate. Mark: The winner is.. (Smash Announcer voice) ROY!Category:Roymaster11 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic' themed VS Debates Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates Category:'Teenager' themed VS Debates Category:'Elsword vs. Fire Emblem' themed VS Debates Category:'Rivalry' themed VS Debates Category:Completed VS Debates